We reported that tumors induced by HHV-6 DNA are tumorigenic in immunocompetent NIH-Swiss mice and tumor specific TIL can be generated from these tumors. The metastatic potential of NIH Swiss derived tumor and tumorigenic potential of another clone, 14-2T DNA, was investigated in this fiscal year. We found that 14-2T clone was also tumorigenic and these tumors metastasized to lungs in immunocompetent mice after tail vein injection. TILs could also be generated from these tumors, however, they were not tumor specific.